


Whole

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: Kayota?? [1]
Category: JAPANESE GAY PORN, jgv
Genre: Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Teen Romance, What the fuck even is this, jk, lots of porn actually, mentions of porn, my writing is really rusty halp, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: "Love knows not it's own depth until the hour of separation." ~ Khalil Gibran.Or Kan and Ryota have been in love since they were children, are telepathic, and need to be close to one another to feel whole again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I...wrote this for my blog xD Don't mind my rust writing, it's been a while...

The lollipop fell from his tiny hand and hit the concrete with a loud crack. The little boy it belonged to, Ryota, burst into tears and dramatically fell to the ground, scraping his knee's on the rough ground. It was a prize he'd won at the local arcade, larger than the ones at convenience stores and his favorite color. Red. The two bigger boys around him laughed, kicked him a couple times, and walked away while yelling profanities at him. 

"Hey, are you alright?" A sudden warmth was wrapped around his frail shoulders. Whimpering, Ryota looked up to see an older boy, with jet black hair and kind brown eyes looking down at him. His arm was draped around him in a feeble attempt to comfort the young child.

"Th-the-ey br-broke my-my lol-lipop!" Ryota wailed, flinging himself into the boy's warm chest, and crying some more,"Th-they al-always ta-take my-my stuff!"

The boy held him and allowed for him to cry until his blue shirt had been stained with tear's and Ryota was sniffling. People passing by stared at them, but he didn't even pay them any mind. This wasn't the first time he'd seen the little boy cry, and he would be damned if he let him cry alone again.

"Wha-what's your name?" Ryota asked, peeking up and the unnamed boy.

"I'm Kan," He replied, smiling just enough to reveal his teeth.

"I-I'm Ryota," He liked that name. Kan. It was simple enough for him to remember, and made him think of someone that would protect him. 

Two days later, Kan showed up at Ryota's doorstep, with a new, red lollipop in his hand. It had taken him an entire day of playing various games at the arcade to win enough tickets for the candy. Originally he'd been saving his money for a new pair of shoes, but he would rather have seen the boy smile than to put on a squeaky clean pair of shoes that he didn't really need.

"Oh, you must be Ryota's friend, Kan," Ryota's mother smiled as she opened the door,"He's up in his room."

"Thank you," Kan quickly went up to where Ryota was currently snuggling with his stuffed wolf and fluffy blanket while watching a cartoon. The six-year-old was just so innocent and content, Kan didn't want to bother him.

It was then that Ryota looked over and saw his new friend sitting there, and instantly lit up,"Kannie!" 

Kan smiled at his new nickname, and walked over to join him on the bed,"I brought you something."

"Y-you did?" Kan put the lollipop in Ryota's hand as a response, and the little boy gasped.

A big grin broke out on the child's face, and he looked up at Kan, eyes sparkling,"Th-Thank you!" He instantly hugged the elder, snuggling into him and giggling happy,"Le-let's split it!"

Who was Kan to deny him anything?

* * *

 

Ryota later found out that Kan was 11, making him 5 years older, and an entire year older than his bullies. The male walked him to and from school, ate with him at lunch, despite the teasing from his friends, and spent numerous nights over at each other's houses. It also became very normal for them to be found cuddling, or kissing each others' cheeks, and sharing the same bed. 

Their parent's wiped it off as simple, child behavior, but Ryota and Kan found it to be the best thing in the world. To Ryota, nothing was better than snuggling up to Kan under a fluffy blanket and watching movies. Sometimes they would watch scary ones, and Kan would vow to protect him, despite becoming frightened as soon as the lights came off. It would always make Ryota giggle, and kiss him on the cheek.

Not long after Kan had turned 12, Ryota began to wake up at ungodly hours of the night with random words or images in his head. And the same for Kan. If Ryota was being bullied by some older boys, Kan could feel Ryota's fear and would come running. If Kan was hurt from fighting the bullies, Ryota could practically feel his pain. 

And that's when they figured out how to talk to each other, via their brains.

_K-Kan?  Can you hear me?_

_...Yeah. Loud and clear. _

Kan and Ryota opened their eyes at the exact same time in shock over what had just happened. Kan, being older, was much more frightened than Ryota was. This wasn't supposed to happen. He knew it in his gut. So...why was it?

"That's so cool!" Ryota squealed,"We can talk to each other whenever we want to now!"

Kan shut his eyes once more and focused in on the boy in front of him, trying to send his response over without voicing it.

_ I guess I can never lose you now, can I? _

Ryota giggled and leaned forward to kiss him, right on the lips,"Nope. We'll be together forever."

At the time, Kan wiped it off as silly childishness, but he would later realize how much he wanted to kiss him back, and how deeply he would miss the younger boy who looked at him like he put the moon and stars in the sky. 

* * *

 

"Mom, I'm gonna go see Kan!" Ryota ran out of the house not even ten minutes after he had gotten home from school.

Kan hadn't shown up to school that day, leaving little Ryota on his own. He didn't even respond to Ryota's mental calls, asking if he was sick or if he had slept in again. Despite Kan living half a mile away, Ryota dead sprinted to his house and jumped the small white fence in the front. He noticed a strange-looking black car in the driveway, which really confused him. Kan's parents had white cars. 

Brushing it off, Ryota ran up to the front door and opened it,"Kan! Where-oh-"

Three adults that he had never seen before stood in the doorway with boxes in their hands. The older man looked down at Ryota in disgust and opened his mouth to say something, but a woman cut him off.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, your friend moved out," Ryota instantly teared up at the words and wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

"W-What?" He whimpered.

The woman looked genuinely annoyed, but she picked up a box from the floor, and handed it to him,"They left this. Is your name Ryota?"

"Y-Yes," Ryota nodded,"Th-thank you, I'm sorry for barging in! I-I'll go now."

Thus, he ran back out the door with the box, with tears in his eyes, and hid under the shade of their favorite tree, in the park. The seven-year-old sat down and tore the box open. Inside, was a hand written letter, a large red t-shirt, Kan's favorite hat, a flower Ryota had given Kan for his birthday, and eight red lollipops.

Ryota picked up the letter, and read its scribbled handwriting.

_Dear Ryota,_

_If you're reading this, I've probably moved away. I didn't know I was moving until last night and didn't get the chance to tell you because you were already asleep. I don't know where I'm going to be going, all I know is that it's very far away. I hope we can still talk to each other through our heads. I'm really going to miss you :( I hope I can come and visit you again soon. I was saving these lollipops for you for your birthday tomorrow, but you can have my hat and whatever else I throw in here too. Please don't cry, I promise I'll find you again._

_I love you, Kan._

* * *

 

Ryota's smile wasn't as genuine anymore. His heart and body ached day and night for no explicable reason. He never heard another word from Kan, but he always wore his hat and sleptped with the red shirt he had been given. The flower ended up in a special glass box, where it would be protected and Ryota could see it every morning when he woke up. He always wore the special silver and black hat on his head and carried it with his books during school, and the lollipops went untouched in the box. 

His parents noticed his sudden depression and took him to every doctor that they could find, but nobody could explain why Ryota cried about not being able to talk to his friend through his head, and why his body ached for something like a lonely heart would ache for love. It became a part of him, waking up inexplicably sad and lonely, despite being surrounded by friends and family.

"What're you gonna do now that your friend isn't here to protect you, huh?" The older boy slammed him up against the brick wall, making his beloved hat to fall to the ground and get stepped on.

Ryota's bottom lip trembled, but his jaw and fists clenched. He looked up at the boy, who smirked and stepped on the hat again,"Huh? What're you gonna do?"

Wordless, and seething, Ryota raised his fist like he had seen Kan do numerous times before, and punched him in the face. There was a force behind it that he didn't know he had, and it made the older boy stumble back and clutch his wounded face. 

"Ryota!" The boy steeled up as he heard one of his teachers yell from across the hall. He looked up at her, cringed, grabbed his hat, and fled.

* * *

 

A collab dance was coming up, a dance where High Schools from all over the country came together and held a dance. By this time, Ryota had grown into a quiet young teenager, who isolated himself from the rest of the high school scene. While everyone else dated and went to parties, he stayed at home reading romantic love stories, fantasizing about a person he could barely remember the face of. 

His parents had persuaded him into going and went as far to buy him a suit that would accommodate his hat. So, he went, and hung around outside of school, while everyone else had their couples dance.

"You don't have a date either?" Came a deep voice, making Ryota jolt and look up at the man dressed in dark red. 

"N-No," Ryota stuttered, looking down at his feet,"My parents wanted me to go last minute."

"Same here," The man sat down beside him, heat radiating off of his body.

That...feeling in his chest, the one that always made him feel lost and alone, filled, for some reason. He suddenly felt safe, and flashbacks came to him. Flashbacks of a boy holding him, kissing him and protecting him from the harsh world. 

"You okay?" 

"Is...your name Kan?" 

"No, my names Tama, sorry."

Ryota nodded, and stood up,"I-I'm gonna go take a walk. It was nice talking to you, Tama." Tama waved and he took off into the darkness of the night, heading to the old tree he always sat under. With shaky hands, he took off his hat and looked at it longingly, then closed his eyes. He focused in on the blurry image of the boy that had left him so long ago and bit down harshly on his lip in determination.

_Kan?_

A minute passed. Two minutes, three, four, five. He tried again.

_Kan, are you there? Can you hear me?_

_...Hello?  _

_Kan! It's Ryota, don't you remember me?_

_I miss you._

Ryota 's bottom lip trembled as he didn't get a reply for a very long time. He didn't know why his heart ached so bad, or why he wanted to see the person that had left him so long ago. He should have been over it. He should have been enjoying life like everyone else, but he was still moping, 7 years later.

"I missed you too," Ryota jumped at the voice from behind him and twisted around to see a pair of familiar eyes looking back at him.

He let out a surprised squeal of fear, and jumped back, nearly crushing the hat in his hands. Instinctively, he put it on and readied himself to run, but suddenly...he felt warm inside. He...he felt whole again.

"K-Kan!" He jumped up and rushed into the man's much larger frame, clinging to him and beginning to cry.

"Shh..." Kan put his arms around the younger boy, like he used to, and settled into his grip,"I've got you, I've got you."

A near duplicate of their first encounter, Kan held him while he cried into his chest. Except now he was crying over more than a broken lollipop, he was crying over the man he craved so dearly. 

"Wh-why are you back?" He sniffled, looking up at the older man, who was also beginning to tear up.

"I had to come back to visit some family," Kan explained, still not letting go of him,"C-Can I kiss you?"

Ryota smiled just a little,"Shouldn't you be taking me on a date first?"

Kan laughed and leaned down, capturing those soft, pink, quivering lips with his own. Satisfying his age long craving to kiss the boy and feel whole again. Ryota gripped his shoulders and stood on his tiptoes, eager for the kiss.

  
They peeled back and looked at each other for a moment. Brown eyes peering into brown eyes, Kan holding his waist and Ryota clutching his shoulders. There was a soft whine from deep with Ryota's throat, like a sad puppy, and their lips reconnected.

They didn't care who saw them, didn't notice the catcall coming from some guy walking by, didn't remember to breathe, or anything. Their minds full of each other and intending to catch up on every last detail of the past few years with a minute long kiss.

Ryota grew dizzy and tore away to take a deep breath and slump into his warm chest. Kan scooped him up bridal style and began walking. The boy in his arms didn't protest or ask where they were going, he simply let himself be carried to his home.

"Ryota!" He heard his mom come running out of the house,"Is he hurt? Did something happen?"

"No, ma'am, I think he's asleep," Kan responded, nuzzling Ryota's head.

Said males mother gasped,"Oh my, Kan, I never expected you to be here. Come in, come in." She brought them inside and instructed both of them to go and rest. And for Ryota to change his clothes.

Ten minutes later, Ryota was laying, listening to Kan's heartbeat, talking about the past few years and laughing at Kan's desperate attempts to make them move back.

"When do you go back?" Ryota finally asked.

"Two weeks."

* * *

 

Ryota walked into the cheap hotel room with a funny feeling in his belly. The videographers and director were all set up, and there was lube and supplies in the bathroom to prep himself with. Yet another day having sex with a strange man in attempt to get rid of that empty feeling in his gut and to make a little sidecash.

He hadn't seen Kan for 4 years now. Hadn't even uttered a word to each other, for they didn't know where the other had gone. Ryota heard he was an athlete, but didn't know if it was _his_ Kan or not.

He was instructed to ready himself, that he had ten minutes, and went into the bathroom. Everyone was nice, thankfully, but he still didn't feel comfortable being naked.

He prepped himself, put his boxers on, and went back out to sit on the bed. Two people came in from the conjoined room. The first guy wore glasses, great, another anon, and the second wore gray boxers and had glistening tan skin. The man stopped. Ryota's eyes traveled up, and he suddenly knew why.

"Kan..." He whispered.

Kan's eyes widened as he glanced from the unnamed anon to the boy on the bed, and wordlessly, he walked over and hugged him.

"Oh come on, Kan, back off. This is my scene! Yours is next." The anon protested, but wasn't acknowledged even in the slightest.

"Baby,"Kan whispered into his ear,"Why are you in a place like this?"

"I-I don't know I-" He whimpered," _I'm_ _lonely._ "

Kan squeezed him closer and kissed his head, frowning as his favorite hat wasn't there anymore,"I'm so sorry, Princess."

"What're you sorry for?" Ryota frowned, despite his heart jumping at the name, Princess.

Kan was silent for a moment, and then.

_You're_ _too precious to be having sex with strangers for money._ _I'm_ _sorry I_ _couldn't_ _find you again and give you -_

_Kan, just shut up and do this scene with_ _me_ _._

Ryota kissed his cheek playfully and rubbed their noses together while cradling his cheeks. Kan couldn't have been any happier to give him what he asked for.

* * *

 

If there was one thing that Ryota learned after moving in with Kan, was that he was a fucking nudist. Well, not exactly a nudist, but he had might as well be one. It was like he had never seen an article of clothing in his life. From sun-up to sun-down, the older male would be prancing around the house naked as the day he was born. 

It was a common sight for Ryota, he'd be drinking his morning tea and suddenly a sleepy, fluffy Kan would come walking out with his morning wood just bouncing about. It was hard not to stare too, especially when he knew just what that thing had done to him the other night. Hell, even after years of being together, he still found it difficult not to stare.

But it wasn't just that. Kan and he had bought a house out in a very secluded area with a ton of forest surrounding them, so, he also pranced around outside buck naked and frolicked in the river, making it that much harder for Ryota to not have sex with his boyfriend in their front yard. 

"Kan," Ryota reached across the table and poked Kan on the nose,"You're still naked, you do realize that right?"

Kan smirked and glanced down to his naked lap, then sipped some more of his soup,"Mhm, so? You like seeing me naked, right?"

_ I know  _ _ you _ _ do, baby. _

"Well...yeah," Ryota looked away in an attempt to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks,"It's just, typically you at least put on some boxers and a sweatshirt before we eat."

"But I like being naked~" Kan whined, pouting,"Jeans chafe my belly and my thi-"

"I know," Ryota sighed, and walked around the table to kiss Kan on his forehead, cupping his cheeks as he did so,"It just makes me feel awkward because I'm the only one clothed."

Kan placed his chin on Ryota's chest, and looked up at him sweetly,"Why don't you take yours off then?"

"Wha-"

"We can watch a movie and cuddle naked for starters, that 'oughta get you used to it, right?" Kan's hopeful, puppy-like expression was too cute for him to handle, so slowly -regretfully- he agreed.

* * *

 

"Kan, this feels weird," He said, stepping out from the bathroom.

_It's freezing without my clothes on._

"You'll get used to it," Kan smiled,"C'mere, I'll warm you up."

Ryota sprung over to the comfy couch, where his sexy boyfriend lay, and curled up beside him, his cold little nose burrowing into his neck. Kan gasped, but wrapped his arms around him anyway, and softly kissed his head.

"You really are cold, huh?" He grabbed a blanket and draped it over them, before hitting play on the movie. The Lion King, of all things for them to watch while naked. Ryota spent more time snuggled into his chest than he did watch the movie. He just couldn't help it, he felt weird, exposed, yet comfy, warm and safe. He didn't know what to do.

Eventually, the movie ended, and it was time for bed. Kan had work in the morning, and Ryota had to work on his novel. Yet he still let out a sad little whine and clung to Kan when he made the slightest effort to move. Kan cuddled him a lot, but naked cuddles rarely occurred, even after sex. Usually, they just fell asleep while recovering from their orgasms.

"Baby?" Kan pets his head in an attempt to get his attention,"We need to get to bed."

"Don't wanna move," He mumbled, snuggling impossibly closer,"Can we snuggle a little longer?"

Kan chuckled and grinned as his sleepy boy refused to move even in the slightest. So, as a last resort, he picked up Ryota -which he hated by the way- and carried him into the bedroom. Ryota glared at him the whole way there.

"Don't give me that look, baby boy," He said playfully, once he had placed Ryota under the covers,"You'll be sore if we sleep on the couch." 

Ryota clutched his favorite wolf plushie and snuggled into its soft fur in return. He was tired, which made him childish, irritable, and whiny. It was the least he could do to escape embarrassment in the morning.

Kan slipped into bed and pulled him into his chest once more.

_ Better? _

Ryota rolled over, only to find that it was much colder over there, and quickly rolled back. The action earned a small smirk, and for his head to be tilted up by gentle hands. Kan kissed his lips twice, then tucked him back into his spot.

"I love you," He mumbled into Ryota's hair.

Ryota finally smiled, and kissed Kan's bare chest,"I love you too."

* * *

 

Ryota didn't exactly love being naked all the time, but he didn't hate it either. On occasion he'd go naked for a little bit, probably with his red blanket draped over his shoulders as if it were a cape. However, summer quickly ended, and the next thing he knew, the wind was beating against the side of the house, news reporters were going wild with the prediction of a heavy snowfall, and winter was rapidly approaching.

He pranced about one early Saturday morning, wearing Kan's oversized black sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, sweatpants, and knee high socks, all cozy and bundled up in the clothing, while Kan shivered on the couch.

"Are you cold?" He asked, seeing his boyfriend shivering under a thin blanket.

Kan nodded his head slightly and put a hand on his frozen nose. The heater was acting up again, turning the house into a fucking freezer. Ryota giggled at this and fetched some warm clothes, socks, and a big fluffy blanket, which he placed on the bed before fetching his still freezing lover.

"Baby, come warm me up?" Kan begged, still hiding under the pitiful excuse of a blanket.

"In a minute," Ryota yanked the cover off of him, earning a sad little whine, and pulled him to the bedroom.

He got Kan into one of the large sweatshirts he usually wore, which ended at the elders' thick, luscious thighs, barely covering his ass, and some socks, before pulling him into the bed and tucking the blanket in under the covers. Sighing contently, Kan nuzzled into his hair, their legs intertwining.

Suddenly Ryota giggled, making Kan worried he was up to something.

"What?" He asked, reluctantly pulling back to see his face.

Ryota giggled once more,"Your dick is cold."

_ Then how about you  _ _ warm _ _ it up? _

"Fuck what have I gotten myself into."

* * *

 

"I swear to god, you heathen!" Ryota shouted with a laugh, walking down the hallway,"We are not going to get the mail naked. Nor are we fucking in the front yard. What if someone sees?"

"But we bought a house far away from everyone so we could have privacy~" Kan whined, following after him and seizing him by the waist.

_I_ _thought_ _you would let me fuck your_ _pretty_ _ass anywhere?_

"Are you sure your sex drive isn't just a little bit out of control?" Ryota's voice didn't even waver as he was lifted up and held in Kan's strong arms.

"Well? I can't help it," Kan raised a leg to hit his butt, but lost his balance in the process and ended up falling backward with Ryota still in his arms. They fell, with Ryota being cushioned while Kan took the blow of the fall.

"Ow~" Kan threw his head back and yowled in pain as Ryota's knee crushed his precious genitals.

Ryota instantly moved his leg away and began kissing his pained boyfriend's face and chest. Muttering little 'I'm sorry' 's and trying to ignore the pain building up in his own crotch. Damn telepathy or whatever was was making them feel the same pain.

"I'm dying," His melodramatic boyfriend wheezed, and rolled over, knocking Ryota off of him and making him fall once more.

He sprung up, pain forgotten,"Oh no, I'm sorry Princess! Is my baby okay?" He scooped up the boy and quickly went back to the bedroom to wrap him back up in the sheets.

Ryota giggled,"Kannie, I'm fine."

"Promise?"

_"I promise."_

* * *

 

Christmas came early that year. Kan accidentally left his box-in-a-box out on the kitchen table and had been in such a rush to work that he forgot to hide it.

_How the hell did you get this giant thing through the door?!_

Came Ryota's message, making a devious smile cross Kan's face.

_Well, it was your_ _Christmas_ _present, but_ _it's_ _Christmas_ _week so go ahead and open it baby boy._

_If this is one of those box-in-a-box things_ _I'm_ _going to fuck you up._

A minute passed.

_You're_ _lucky_ _I_ _love you._

Two hours later, Kan came home to find his boyfriend crying, holding a note, 24 red lollipops, a white flower, and an engagement ring on his finger.

_Yes._

 

**Author's Note:**

> :p


End file.
